


Say Something, Please

by maia_b



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, sort of alternate ending to 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maia_b/pseuds/maia_b
Summary: Alternate ending to 2x08 when Magnus hears Clary calling Alec's name from the balcony.





	

Magnus was standing in his living with Jace, Izzy and a reawakened Maryse when he heard Clary voice in the distance say _"Alec. No, Alec, don’t.”_

Without thinking he followed Clary’s voice. Izzy, Jace and Maryse hot on his tale. 

Magnus was not even aware of where his feet were taking him all he knew was that he had to get to Alec. 

When his feet stopped he took in where they had led him and the others: the balcony. The first thing he saw was Alec. His Alexander. Standing on the ledge of the porch. 

without even thinking, a surge of blue magic emerged from his hand and encased Alec in a cocoon; slowly moving Alec’s unconscious form from the edge and safely onto concrete floor. 

A second later everyone was crowding around Alec, fretting over him, making sure he was not injured. 

Magnus finally stopped and let out a breathe he did not know he was holding and ran to Alec’s side. He placed a gentle hand on Alec’s left cheek, caressing it lightly and affectionately. All the while staring at Alec’s pale face. Never taking his eyes of Alec. 

In that moment he was finally able to take a minute and take in everything that had occurred within the blink of an eye. Alec had almost jump. Alec had almost taken his own life. How had everything come to this. How did he not notice that Alec was feeling this was; he was aware that Alec still felt guilty over what had happened with Jocelyn. But, everyone had explicitly and repeatedly reassured Alec that they did not blame him for her death. So, he was confident that Alec was starting to forgive himself. 

He should have known better; Alec was not the type of person to let go of things easily, even if he wasn’t to blame. He spent spent his entire life holding things in and pretending everything was okay. When in reality he was bursting at the seams, desperate to let go.

Magnus sighed in disappointment. Not towards Alec. But at himself because he once again neglected to keep the ones he loved safe. 

Magnus snapped out of his pensive state by yelling. Everyone had suddenly turned on each other started yelling. Maryse was yelling at Clary, spewing spiteful words at her and demanding to know what she had told her son. And Simon was confronting Jace about Clary. Everything had become utter chaos. 

“ **Enough**.” Magnus' voice boomed, loud and authoritatively. 

Everyone stopped at the sound and turned to him.

“This is not going to solve anything, if anything you are all making things more difficult.” He stated, glaring at the group of Shadowhunters in front of him. 

“Now, if you wish to continue this nonsense, then I suggest you take it elsewhere.” His tone left no room for argument. 

Then he made is way back into the loft to his safe, retrieved his spell book, and began fixing this mess….

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Once Magnus was sure the loft and every one in it were safe, he was finally able to breathe and relax. 

Now he could put his full attention on Alec.

He made his way to the living room, which looked as if a tornado had torn through; books were on the ground, whole shelves knocked over and some completely destroyed. He did not have the time to deal with that aftermath, it could wait. His thoughts were set on the tall lanky figure strewn across the couch with his head on Isabelle’s lap. 

When he approached them, Magnus made eye contact with Isabelle, who simply smiled and nodded in understanding and approval. She released the grip she had on one of Alec’s hands and removed her other hand from his messy mane. 

Alec was about to question why she had stopped her ministrations, when suddenly he felt two strong and familiar arms pick him with ease. Alec locked eyes with Magnus, who could see how dazed the latter still was. 

He smiled affectionately at him and took off towards their bedroom, walking past the dismantled living room and the others, who looked on with concern and unease. 

Once inside, he gently placed Alec atop the duvet cover. 

When his body touched the familiar smelling sheets, he visibly relaxed. 

Magnus began pacing back and forth in front of the bed, rubbing his beard; a tell tale sign he was frustrated.

“Are you going to tell me what happened now?” Alec asked quietly. "What spell was this?” 

Magnus remained quiet. He had stopped pacing. But, now he had his back to Alec. Alec coult tell without even looking at Magnus’ face that the warlock was deep in thought.

“Mag–“ Alec was cut off by Magnus slowly turning around to face Alec; his face was contorted in what could only be described as pure anguish. 

“I almost lost you.” Magnus' voice was quiet Alec almost didn’t hear him. He sighed and continued, “I thought was going to loose you, Alec. Seeing you up on that ledge–” he stopped taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his heart and his breathe. “I can't bare to lose you…Not when I only just got you.” 

“But you didn’t lose me. I’m right here.” Alec leaned forward, stretching his right arm towards Magnus and grasping his right hand, in an attempt to provide some sort of comfort.

“But you almost weren’t. If had been even a second late. You wouldn’t be here.” He sat on the edge of the mattress next to Alec, taking his hand into his and running his thumb over Alec’s calloused hand. 

“Hey, look at me.” Alec caressed Magnus’ stubbly chin, and tilted his head until his was facing Alec. “I’m here. I’m safe...with you.” 

Magnus started to form a sentence but was interjected by Alec once again, “ _that was the spell._ ”

“No, that wasn’t just the spell, Alexander.” He looked at Alec for the first time since he had laid him on the bed, “The spell feeds on people’s insecurities and fears.”

Alec licked his lips and responded, "You know I would _never_.” 

“ _Do I?_ ” Magnus’ voice came out a little louder than necessary and his tone was tense. “Because up until a few minutes ago I thought you were okay. I thought you had put what happened with Jocelyn behind you.” His voice had started of strong and bold but with every word spoken his tone became softer and his volume lower. 

“Look, I know what it’s like to go through that; I’ve had my fare share of moments like that. And, I don’t want you to go through that alone. So please, Alexander, if you are ever feeling this way again, please do not hesitate to speak with someone; if not with me then with Isabelle or a professional, whoever you wish.” 

He attempted to give Alec an encouraging smile, but it came across more pained; not just in the way his lips barely curled up to form a smile but also his eyes. Alec could see every ounce of worry and terror Magnus had been holding since he looked upon Alec on that ledge, spill from behind his eyes. "I know you we’re shown from a young age that emotions are nothing but a distractions. But, you can’t just lock these feelings away under lock and key and hope that they will eventually fade on their own without being dealt with. No matter how hard you try to pretend these things don’t exist, eventually, eventually all these things will rise again and neither your family and I want to see you go through something like tonight again.” His voice was strained by now, as if trying to hold back a flood of emotions himself and the expression on his face held so much love and pleading.

Alec attempted a small smile in hopes of providing Magnus with some reassurance then said, “Okay...I will. I’ll try.” 

Magnus smiled a true smile for the first time that evening and leaned down and played his lips on Alec’s soft and familiar ones. The kiss was gentle and filled with reassurance and understanding. 

Once they pulled away Alec and Magnus smiled at each other and Alec declared he was beginning to feel the side effects of the spell taking a toll; his limbs and eyelids began to feel heavier with each passing moment. 

Magnus must have noticed because he said, “Come now, darling, you need to rest.” and, with simple nonchalant snap of his fingers, the duvet had come out from underneath Alec and he was not laying on crimson red, silk sheets. But, before Alec could get comfortable and finally get some much needed sleep, Magnus stopped him, and with another simple snap they both were dressed in their everyday sleep wear. 

Once in bed, Alec snuggled against Magnus’ familiar and welcoming warmth; he felt at home every time he was enveloped in the familiar warmth. 

Magnus laid facing Alec, with Alec’s head tucked underneath his stubbly chin and his arms wrapped securely around Alec’s frame, he was not going to let go of Alec tonight or any time in the near future. 

They fell asleep almost instantly, completely enveloped in each other and unaware that there were still people sitting in the living room. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was nearly midnight and everyone, except Isabelle and Simon, was asleep. So the two finally concluded that it best to head back to the institute. 

Simon worked on waking everyone else in the living room, apart from Maryse, who he left Jace in charge of awaking

Meanwhile, Isabelle made her way to Magnus’ bedroom to check on Alec and Magnus. 

Once in front of the door, she opened the door as carefully and quietly as she could, afraid to disturb her brother and Magnus. When she glanced inside, she spotted the two of them sound asleep curled so close together she could tell whose limb was whose. 

Isabelle smiled fondly at the two. Without another word she closed the door as quietly as she had opened it and made her way back to the living room; a small smile played on her lips. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Everyone was awake –– except for Clary, whom Jace had insisted Simon let stay asleep due to the fact that she had spent a good portion of the night crying in Jace’s embrace –– when Izzy returned.

“Ready?” she asked, making her way to the front door.

“Where’s Alec?” Maryse asked. 

“I think it’d better if he stayed here tonight.” Izzy replied. 

“But–“ Maryse started but was cut off by Jace,

“Mom,” he said resolutely while shifting Clary into a more comfortable position. 

Maryse merely nodded and pressed her lips into a thin line as if trying to restrain herself from saying anything more.

The group made their way out the front door of the loft and into the lobby. They walked in silence, save for the occasional random comments from Simon that no one except for Izzy seemed to be listening to. By the time they reached the street, Simon had stopped trying to make conversation and just stuck to kicking random pieces of loose asphalt with his dress shoe.

They hailed a cab and made their way to the institute in silence; All of them ready crash as soon as they lay in bed.


End file.
